


Presentability

by talkingtothesky



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9370274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: John is still struggling to dress himself to Harold's exacting standards.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Michaelssw0rd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelssw0rd/gifts).



> I bet Michaelssw0rd that I could write her story in 100 words. :P See [Right little know-it-all](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9367808).

Harold scowled as John stepped out of the bathroom. "I'm beginning to think you do this on purpose."

 

John frowned. "Do what on purpose?"

 

Harold yanked at the ends of John's carefully knotted bowtie. John had done his best...but Harold's way, clearly, was better.

 

The backs of Harold's fingers brushed against John's neck when he had finished retying. John wanted to look in a mirror to see what Finch had done differently, but before he could, he was being kissed. John's breath caught and he groaned, hands lifting to Harold's shoulders.  

 

Harold broke the kiss gently. "Now you're presentable."


End file.
